I WILL NEVER STOP!
by Zelda maniac
Summary: Ganondorf is tired of losing to link and being called "Ganondork" one day, He got the GREATEST. PLAN. EVER! I did this out of boredom so it might be a bit TOO wired but OH WELL! R&R please! Don't ask why this story is here lol
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYY LADIES~**

**and gentleman :3**

**Its close to my Birthday sooo..**

**I decided to do something fun!**

**Just.. don't die laughing IM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATHS!**

* * *

"HAHA I WIN GANONDORK! ZELDA IS MINNEEEE!" Link Laughed as he picked up Zelda and ran away.

"DAMN YOU LINK!" Ganondork yelled as he threw himself on the ground and cried.

"THATS IT! I WILL COME UP WITH THE BEST. PLAN. EVER!" He decided. So overnight he played The Malo Mart song as he was working on his machine. So next morning he finished and went over to Hyrule castle and walked in through the front door.

"Oh my goddess its ganondork!" A soldier said.

"GANONDORF!" He corrected quite loudly.

"Oh my goddess her broke in hyrule castle!"Another one said.

"Through the front door..."

"Oh well! Lets just run away like babies and call link to help us without him getting paid!" A soldier said happily.

"Why not stop me right now?" Ganon asked.

"Are you kidding me? I just got my nails done!" One soldier said in a girly voice.

"And I got some new Js they fresh out the box!" Another said.

"And I got a new weave!" The third one said.

"Worst. Soldiers. Ever." Ganon finished as he went to Zelda's room. He walked in and saw Zelda twirking singing some weird song.

"Uhh..." Ganon said.

"AND I CANT STOP! AND I WONT STOP!" She sang. To avoid Zelda shaking her flat butt, Ganon picked her up and carried her out of the castle (through the front door).

"NOOOO!" Zelda cried.

-meanwhile-

Link was sleeping peacefully in his house eating hot bread while Ilia stole his horse again,

"BYE LINK!" she laughed.

"DAMN IT ILIA!" He yelled and threw a pot at her head. Illa fell to the floor and died. She disappeared and a silver rupee appeared.

"She was an ENEMY?!" He said in disbelief.

"Link! Zelda Had been kidnapped by Ganon!" A soldier cried.

"THREE TIMES THIS WEEK!" He yelled.

"Oooo~ a rupee~!" He squealed and picked up the silver.

"HANDS OFF ITS MINE!" He yelled as he Punched him and took the rupee.

"Alright ganon, time for another beating..." He said, getting his horse.

* * *

**xD 1/2 part COMPLETE!**

**Lolz I got bored.**

**NO ONE WAS HARMED MAKING THIS CHAPPIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"LET ME GO!" Zelda screamed, kicking the cages.

"NU TODAY LINK SHALL FACE MY AWESOME WEAPON!" Ganon laughed getting dressed. Zelda screamed seeing parts of ganon she never wanted to see.

"WHY IN HERE?!"

"Why not?"

"ITS GROSS!" Zelda barfed. blowing chunks all over the place.

"EW ZELDA!" Ganon screamed as he ran away from the cage. Link kicked the door down and threw his badass hat on. He looked at ganon half naked and Zelda vomiting. He felt sick and puked also.

"WHAT?"

"ITS GROSS!" Link screamed.

"OH AND ITS NORMAL TO WEAR TIGHTS?"

"HEY THEY ARE AWESOME!"

"WHATEVER JUST GO BACK TO THE NORTH POLE LITTLE ELF!"

"AND YOU THINK YOUR AWESOME!"

"YES!" Ganon yelled. "ITS TIME TO BRING OUT MY NEW WEAPON!" He yelled as he pulled out a gun.

"... What's that?" Link asked.

"My gun!" Ganon laughed shooting link in the face.

"Ow!" He screamed feeling the impact. 1/4 of a heart vanished.

"It's not very effective..." Zelda said.

"QUIET! WHAT ARE YOU? SOME POKEMON DUDE?" Ganon yelled.

"Yes."

"..." Link took out his master sword and hit ganon.

"Link used Master sword! A critical hit!" Zelda cheered.

Ganon passed out in his underwear. Link unlocked the cage and picked up Zelda and left the castle.

"Link you saved meeeeee!" Zelda cheered and kissed link on the mouth.

"Ewwww! Girl germs!" He whined and threw Zelda on the ground.

"HEY!" She yelled. "SOME HERO YOU AR-"

Link stabbed Zelda with a sword and she died and a million rupies appeared.

"Let it rain.." He laughed evily

* * *

**Part 2/3 completed.**

**Yes I am planning on doing an extra chappie... maybe make it into a story...**

**Oh my glob is this what happenes when I get hyper on coffie?**


End file.
